Salazaars Situation
by Sexy-Alek
Summary: Salazaar Slytherin and Godric Griffindor find themselves in Hermione Grangers living room! She allows them to stay in her home for as long as they need, but as time goes by she finds herself becoming attached to Slytherin... SSXHG


Title: Salazaars Situation.

Summary: Salazaar Slytherin and Godric Griffindor find themselves in Hermione Grangers living room! She allows them to stay in her home for as long as they need, but as time goes by she finds herself becoming attached to Slytherin... SSXHG

Genre(s): Romance.

Rating: M

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters, I merely own the plot of this story.**

Saturday: Two, thirty-nine AM.

Sometimes things happens and you don't always know why or how they happen, but you know(or hope) that they happen for a reason that will soon become beneficial. This was how Hermione J. Granger felt when out of the blue two men appeared in her living room in her Hogsmeade cottage which she shared with a young woman that never seemed to be in, bickering furiously and shoving scrolls in each others faces. She had drawn her wand quickly enough, it had turned into reflex after the Great War but her hand froze and her mouths could not form the words she had been trying for when she caught sight of their faces.

It was a good thing she was the cleverist witch of her time and an even better thing that she had read Hogwarts A History a few hundred times. There were no known photos of Salazaar Slytherin but having read about him and his features and the way he dressed, no one could change her mind about the identity of the man standing before her, hissing murder at Godric Griffindor whom she recognised from the photos in Dumbledore's(Now McGongalls) office.

They stopped their arguing; only just noticing their surroundings after about a minute of murderous sentences. They turned to Hermione, their eyebrows raised, their scrolls forgotten, their mouths ajar and their expressions of surprise mirroring each others.

"Hello, it seems we have a problem." said Griffindor after a minute of all of them staring at each other wordlessly. His voice was deep and calm but the waver of nervousness did not go unmissed, his eyes flickered to her hand before the hazel orbs met hers. "You are quite obviously a witch. That makes things less complicated." he smiled. It was strained. "Allow us to introduce ourselves," he said with a bow.

Hermione could have interrupted a while ago, but she felt it would be rude and Godric really was showing the best set of manners she had seen in a man yet. Slytherin had chosen to deflect any means of conversation by closing his eyes and crossing his arms over his chest.

"I am Godric Griffindor and this is my frie--"

"His acquaintance. Salazaar Slytherin." Slythering cut in, his eyes hardening, ignoring Godrics grunt of annoyance. "We were placing a small sample spell over a few runes, it appears we've disapparated ourselves. If you could kindly tell us where we are, we'll be on our way and out of your--" the corner of his lips twitched slightly as he took her bushy head of hair in. "hair."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both, my name's Hermione Granger. Won't you sit down?"

Saturday: 6:31am

"Owww." Griffindor held his bleeding index finger in his mouth, sucking on it.

"I told you not to do the dishes, a washing spell would have--"

"Sweet lady, I can not stand having you place such spells while I am around the house."

"You can place it yourself if you'd like." But Hermione doubted he'd know it. Spells were complex things, invented for different situations. In his time dishes were washed outside in buckets or rivers and there was a spell for that which Hermione already knew, but he would not know the one she used for the dishes in the sink, that spell was tasking spell. 'Water on, dish under, water off, sponge up, rub dish, water on, dish away, towel up, dry dish, towel down, dish away.' Whilst in his time it would have simply been 'Dish in water. Dish out of water. Dish set down.'

Griffindor set his eyes firmly on the pile, licking his lower lip thoughtfully. He held up his wand, not one to turn down a challenge and a challenge he knew well it was. He smirked and snapped a spell, Hermiones eyes widened slightly: It was the correct spell.

She clapped her hands twice, beaming. "That was fantastic!" she said loudly, causing Slythering to look up from the scrolls he was studying and towards the two. He snorted and Hermione raised her eyebrows towards him.

"While you both do the house-work like house-elves, I'll study the spell Griffindor wronged and find a way to send us both to our own times."

"I wronged?" Griffindor boomed, sitting on the chair opposite of him, grabbing a piece of parchment that was laid out in front of Slytherin. "I recall that you were the one that had decided to woo Matilda Featherstone into revealing the spell she had invented in enlarging--" he stopped his heated rant and grinned. "_Things_." he said meaningfully.

Slytherin and Hermione flushed, though probably not for the same reasons.

"Hah, that is rich. I vaguely remember you telling me in the chariot how you were in need of--" he smirked. "a_ssistance_, in certain things."

"I'm still here, you know." Hermione said, exasperated.

"I don't see how that would be a problem." Griffindor said, confused.

"It seems Miss Granger has quite the dirty mind." Salazaars smirk widened.

"Wha'-- Oh." Godric grinned in a way that reminded Hermione somewhat of George Weasley. "We were simply talking about the building of the school. Those impish pixies are quite daunting and there's always a problem with cage sizes.... Though I do like your idea better, in Sals case anyway."

Hermiones ears now resembled the colour of her soon to be ex-boyfriend Ronald Weasleys hair. Two hours in her home and already embarrassing her shitless!

"Will you both stop for a moment?" she asked, patting back some of her fluffy, unmanageable hair. "We haven't decided what we're going to do about you, remember?"

"Of course I remember, Griffindor on the other hand can't remember anything for more then two minutes." Salazaar scowled at his 'acquaintance.

Godric merely shrugged helplessly. "You didn't tell me that I had to utter any spell to combine any runes—"

"No Griffindor." Salazaar hissed. "I didn't tell you fifty times that you had to utter a spell, only fourty-nine times. My mistake."

"Pardoned."

"I swear to Merlin, Griffindor—"

"You shouldn't swear Sal, especially not in front of a lady."

"Oh, so you do remember I'm here, do you?" Hermione snapped, annoyed at the founders almost constant bickering. This was greeted by a shuffling noise from behind and a whisper which she did not catch.

She had been pouring juice in glasses, her sitting room and kitchen didn't have a wall separating them, so both men were not only in sight, but in plain hearing while she worked –Which was mostly to calm her nerves. They had eaten all of the food she had prepared the previous night, which was fine. She had cooked it because Ronald had agreed to dinner with her, but had then cancelled at the last minute because 'something came up'. Only to be Owled later by Harry with photos of Ronald with Lavender and an apology note, telling her this had been going for a week, and he hadn't had the guts to ell her, torn between his two friends and only things closest to family he had, etc, etc. Then she had taken a long bath, before breaking into tears with a tub of ice-cream, and then there were strange lights filling her sitting-room/kitchen and the two founders.

"How could one forget such a beautiful lass?" Griffindor said quietly.

Hermiones back was turned, so they couldn't see her flush. Griffindor constantly complimented her, in the two hours he had spent in her company, he must have thrown a dozen or so compliments her way. She assumed it was because he could tell from the redness around her eyes that something had been wrong. She also assumed her enjoyed her flushing and awkwardness with every compliment.

It was not as though there had not been interest, oh there had been very much interest, especially after the Great War. Her eyes had always been fixated upon Ronald though and he stopped complimenting after he ran out of lines in the book Fred and George had given him.

She realized that both men had quietened, she turned around with a tray in her hand and three glasses of orange juice and was thrown off by Griffindors guilty expression and Slytherins closed eyes and his pinching the bridge of his nose, his scroll now residing in his lap.

"What is it?" she demanded after a minute or two of more silence.

"Nothing," Griffindor took his glass. "Nothing at all.

Saturday: 9:31am

They were upstairs in the once deserted loft, and she lay extra sheets for them while they washed up. She'd managed to dig out some of Rons old clothes to give to them.

They came in, looking uneasy in their outfits and she didn't bother to hide her grin. Salazaar wore Rons latest knitted maroon jumper with 'Ronald' embedded in green and gray track suit bottoms. Griffindor wore a t-shirt with the words 'GRIFFINDOR LION' on it and black shorts.

"Well isn't that nice?" she cooed at Slytherins annoyed glance.

"I'd rather be Ronald then wear something that supports this blundering buffoon."

Griffindor grinned and took a bed. "Sorry for all this bother, deary."

"Don't be silly," said Hermione, patting her hair back. "It's no problem."

"Sal knows half the spell, but he'll have to study the rest of it." Godric yawned, pulling the covers over himself.

"Sorry it isn't very grand." Hermione said gloomily, but Godric only snored in response. "Goodness!" she said.

"It's not so bad," remarked Salazaar drily. "It's better then having him awake."

"He slept so quickly." Hermione looked amused.

Salazaar sat in his made up bed. Hermione was standing in the middle of both of them and sat down on the floor, frowning.

"It's nice." Salazaar said after a moment of pregnant silence.

"Pardon?"

"The beds are nice." He said, scowling at her. "What is the relation of muggles and Wizards in this time?"

"The same as it was in your time," Hermione answered, surprised he had asked so quickly. "Wizards are hidden. Muggles can't handle us yet."

"They never will be able to, they fear us."

Hermione detected pride in his tone.

"Ronald," he said after a moment. "Is a friend of yours?"

She stared down at his jumper, the name barely see able. Her eyes filled up but it was too dark to see, something she was thankful for. "No. Not anymore." She said, getting up. "Goodnight." And before he could say another word, she left.

Saturday: five, thirty-seven PM.

Harry had reacted with demanding they be handed to the Ministry.

"What?" Hermione hissed, grabbing the boys arm and pulling him closer to her.

"Kingsley's Minister," Harry reminded her. "I'm worried about you, they're two men—"

"School Founders!"

School Founders who were still sleeping.

"It doesn't matter who they are, they're men. Two of them and you're alone!"

""I've got my house-mate!" Hermione argued.

"Oh yes," Harrys voice was dripping with sarcasm. "A house-mate who you haven't seen since she moved in. What was it she did? Threw her stuff her, said "Hi, see you later" four months ago, and you haven't seen her since?"

"She comes in every now and then," Hermione glared. Annoyed. "She's quite responsible, she pays her bills—"

"Responsible?" breathed Harry, staring at her. "Hermione she's a junkie and even if she was responsible I'd be against you keeping them! What about Ron? What would he think?"

"Frankly," she said curtly, narrowing her eyes. "I don't give a flying rats arse as to what Ronald would think. In case you've forgotten he and I are no longer together." She sniffed indignantly.

"'Mione—"

"Come off it Harry," she said loudly, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm not forgiving Ron and I'm not letting go of the Founders. I talked about this with them last night. They're going to send themselves home with the same spells and Runes that got them here."

"And how long is that going to take?" he wanted to know.

"It shouldn't take more then a few days…"

"Are you joking??" he snapped. Taking a deep breath, he calmed himself. "Maybe they should move in with me?"

"Ginny will slaughter you." Hermione grinned and hugged him, holding him in place. "Thank you Harry."

He blinked and hugged her back, wrapping his arms around her and holding her tightly in place. "What for?" he laughed.

"For caring." She said honestly and found herself staring into his eyes, his hand holding her chin and an arm still around her waist.

"Hermione, you're—"

There was a violent clang of dishes and they jumped, turning to the source of the sound. Salazaar Slytherin stood in front of them, his amber eyes emotionless. "Am I interrupting?" a steel plate that Hermione had taken him biscuits in lay at his feet.

"No." Harry said, pulling his arms from his friend and surveying the man in front of him. "Godric Griffindor?" he asked. Hermione mentally slapped herself. Had he not seen paintings of Griffindor? Not once?

"Salazaar Slytherin." Slytherin corrected, scowling at the mix up.

Harry stiffened. "Harry Potter," he said, extending his hand. "It's an honour."

Slytherins exterior did not relax. He did not move to shake Harrys hand.

Harry pulled his hand away, the atmosphere becoming awkward until Griffindor marched inside, clapped Harry on the back and said hello.

Hermione suspected he had been listening in on them.

"My God, you're Harry? Miss Hermione speaks grandly of you!"

Actually she hadn't had a chance to mention Harry…

"Oh. Oh yeah?" Harry grinned, shaking Godrics extended hand. "She's been doing a bit of talking about you too. Sorry about your, er, accident."

"Not really much of a problem, Miss Hermione has been quite generous in extending an invitation, though I'd hate to impose, really, but I feel the Ministry has a habit of taking things too far."

And suddenly they were walking out of the room, with Godric leading and Harry snagging two cans of coke from the fridge before they left to the living room.

"Well…" Hermione said, fairly surprised.

"Griffindor has a knack for talking others into things." Said Slytherin, walking to the units and taking a clear glass. "It's a useful talent."

"I'll say. I've never read that about him though. There's milk and juice in the fridge." She said, reminding him. But he went to the sink, pouring a glass of water.

"It's a trait I support in my students. It isn't something he looks for in his students. Bravery, loyalty, chivalry," he tilted the glass sideways, the water sparking in the final, coloured rays of sunlight. Hermione watched, her eyes not leaving his face. He was, she noticed, gorgeous. His nose was straight, his hair so black that it looked almost purple in the changing lights and his eyes were emerald. His traits were very much like Harrys, she thought in surprise, now that she thoughts about it. In fact, the same colourings and the same jaw. There was difference in everything else –Slytherin was taller, leaner built and his eyes were often emotionless and impassive. She had no doubt he was smarter then Harry. But his temper was just as short as the Golden Boys. "What House had you been in when you'd attended? Ravenclaw? Or perhaps my House?" his gaze tilted towards her with sparkling interest. "Quite clever, but I can tell you have Slytherin traits. Your hospitality points to Hufflepuff—"

"I was in Griffindor." She said, frowning. "Harry, Ronald and I. The three of us were in Griffindor."

The spark seemed turn into full fledged fire and for a moment she held her breath.

"Griffindor?" he repeated. He was impassive again and she couldn't place his tone.

"Yes." She confirmed, staring back at him.

"My, my, isn't that impressive?" but there was no emotion in his voice.

"Not very much," she said, uneasy.

"It would," he argued. "Take a bit of bravery to welcome two strange men into your home, wouldn't it?"

"You're the Founders." She said simply. Puzzled.

His lips twitched upwards and his eyes narrowed. She shivered under his gaze now, it seemed… malicious. "You're a fool." He said softly. "A silly, little fool."

Before she could open her mouth Harry waltzed in.

"Hello Sal," he said pleasantly.

Hermiones eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and 'Sal' looked out raged, but oblivious to this, Harry continued. "Hermione, I'll be off. Ginnys fixing dinner, you know how she gets when I'm late." He grinned sheepishly and her mouth opened in surprise, but he bent lower and kissed the side of her face. "I'll see you later, Rick." He said, making his way to the back door.

…Rick?

"Ta, Harry." Godric waved lazily with a smile.

The second he was gone Godrics smile fell. "Well goodness gracious, he was a little difficult to persuade. But an interesting chap nonetheless." He and Hermione were watching the door. Though he was amused and Hermione was confused. Suddenly there was a loud bang and they jumped, turning around to find the door closed and realized that Slytherin was no longer in the same room as them.

Salazaar was upstairs in the bathroom, staring his reflection in the mirror.

He shook.

This was far more then he could handle, more then ANY sane man could handle. He did not understand in the least where all these emotions had come from or how she had managed to evoke them.

From the moment he had seen her he'd been intrigued, not aware about the time difference. She had been _different_, not beauty wise, beauty wise he had seen prettier women, curvier women, slimmer women, etc. it had been her eyes. Those swirls of honey with unfathomable depths that, not unlike quick sand, had pulled him in while he strolled passed.

Intelligence, compassion and beauty.

That was what he had seen and what he wanted. It had been while her back was turned that he'd taken a look into her mind, Griffindor behind him, talking him out of it. But Griffindors quick talking never did quite have the same effect of Sal that it had on others, not from the moment they had met and Griffindor had attempted to talk him into paying for his drink.

And he'd seen something that had angered him to where Griffindor looked even concerned. This Ronald. Who did he think he was? If Sal ever saw him he would rip him apart for the grief he had caused, the tears he had made her shed.

This had confused him.

He himself had done far worse to women, women whom he had known for years, married women whom he had seduced for just a night, never to glance at them again. He never promised to stay, that was the attraction and he knew it.

And here was this young woman who he had known for no more then two hours and he was angered on her behalf.

Then this Harry had walked in, with his arms wrapped around her and holding her. The Harry that told her about Ronald.

He had felt himself freeze when he saw him, he knew this boy was taken happily, the sight of his body fitted with Hermiones angered him.

And he kissed her.

Sal held onto the sides of the sink, his breathing calming.

He needed to get a hold of himself. He was feeling protective, touched by her innocence and naivety. Her answer had suggested she saw them as the schools founders. Not as men. Well, he would show her, he thought acidly. He would show her just how much of a man he could be and then he would see if she would dare think of another man while he were in her company.

A/N: o-o; Well... LOL I was planning to make this a one-shot at first but then decided it could be a 3-4 chaptered story as the one shot would take too long and honestly, I wanted suggestions. Thank you for reading and review!


End file.
